


Some Random  Prompts

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bloody Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom! Finn, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Criminal Masterminds, Cults, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demons, Desk Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Genderbending, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Halloween, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Messy, Ministry of Darkness, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Police, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Snowed In, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Starvation, Succubi & Incubi, Succubi Sex, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, bottom Brolly, request are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Kane and Dean had enough with Seth's behavior and let's say Dean want to do the extreme.





	1. Rules of Do's and Don't's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heist Compendium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465730) by [Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery). 



I was thinking to do prompts because I was bored so the rules are:  
You write some prompts to me, don't worry, it should be easy enough! I'll use my boy Kane to demonstrate. let's say I wanted to post a prompt for Kane: fucking machines. I would do so like this: COMMENT SUBJECT: WWE - Kane- fucking machines COMMENT BODY: exactly as the subject says. :D PUT MANY DILDOS IN Seth Rollins. 

I do:  
M/M or F/M. Kinks Chastity 

I don't do:  
Underage Scat Zoophilia (unless it's a werewolf) Pedophilia

How to send:  
Send a one or two characters names, an Au, the description.

I DO REQUEST!!!!


	2. Chapters

1\. Dean/Kane/Seth (Threesome)  
2\. Kane/Finn Balor (Tentacles)


	3. Kane/Dean/Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Dean had enough with Seth's behavior and let's say Dean want to do the extreme.

Kane was busy with paperwork until a loud slam interrupt him as the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose came in, pissed off, Kane jumped at the sound of the door slamming and Dean looking pissed, Kane tried to look calm and sound happy as possible and say, "Hey Dean, what's up?" Dean look at Kane with rage and yell out, "Seth is such an idiot, a traitor to me and Roman." Kane look at him, confused, just like Dean, Kane also hate Seth too. Dean look at Kane as an evil smirk appear on face, "I have an idea which don't involve torturing him." Kane answered, "Which is?"   
_____________________________  
Seth was in the Authority Locker Room after a hard match and now he was sweating that his abs were heaving, packing his belongings and getting a quick drink of water until Kane snatch Seth's water bottle, causing Seth to yell out, "What the hell, Kane." "You mean Uncle Kane." muttered Dean as he locked the door so Triple H nor the J J Security can't get in to help Seth from this madness, Seth had no where to run nor hide, taking a deep breath and yelled, "Kane, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE DOING WITH DEAN BUT I'M GOING TELL TRIPLE H AND YOU'LL BE FIRED AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS, DEAN!!!!!!" Kane smirked, "You can't call for help of the door because it's locked so you can't call for help." Seth's face palen, he had put his phone somewhere thus making it impossible to get out, Kane chuckled, "Since you are stuck, I need to lay down." Seth's eyes lighten with fury before he yelled at Kane, Dean slap his ass very hard, causing the Golden Boy to help in pain, Dean smirked, "Hey, he's the Director of Operations, that's means he need to do what he says." Seth sigh in defeat, he can't yell at Kane or Dean will slap him, Seth decide to lay down, he want ton leave until, "Kane, this is just dumb." "Dumb? What is your plan." "Seth will sucking your dick and me fucking his ass." "What?" Seth heard all of this, Seth was about to get when Dean grab his nape and place his head between Kane's legs, Seth had no idea of what's going on when Dean ordered, "Unzip his pants and suck his cock, Seth." Seth seem to have no choice, he remove Kane's belt and unzip to get to Kane's member, Kane's face suddenly turn red from the shock and embarrassing situation he is in now, "Dean, wha-" Kane sentence turn into a moan of pleasure as Seth begin to lick his shaft to the head and put Kane's erection in his mouth, licking and sucking it, Dean was busy removing Seth's pants, even removing the boots, Seth had no idea what's going on when Dean thrust into him, Seth yelp but he had Kane's erection in his mouth, it was muffled, Seth's tongue touch the slit which send Kane into an orgasm, cumming in Seth's mouth, Dean pound until he finally came in Seth's ass, Seth lay on the locker room floor, with cum dripping from his hole as Dean and Kane left him, Seth panted heavily as he slowly got up, his legs were tired from Dean holding his legs, Seth enter the shower to calm the tiredness and relax. Still Seth could feel the cum leaking out of his hole.


	4. Kane/Finn Balor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Finn Balor goes to Demon King personal to beat Kane and win title back but I just imagine what if Kane being used as a toy to Finn and his tentacles.
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> This chapter had  
> ●tentacle sex  
> ●Cum Inflation  
> If you don't know what cum inflation is, search it up on urban dictionary.  
> I'm going to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like making a series about this.

Kane smirked and spoke in the microphone he was holding in his hand, "So, if Finn is going to be here, I will chokeslam him." But he was interrupted by demonic chanting as the lights flicker then he heard what sound like a heart beep as a figure crawled until it was Finn Balor but he is painted like Demon King. Finn stared at Kane with such hatred when he enter the ring, Kane smirked devilish as the match begins as Kane attempt to chokeslam Finn Balor until he punch Kane in the face as Finn grab Kane's leg as the referee hit the canvas with "1,2,3!!!!!!" "Here's your winner, Finn Balor!!!!" Finn grab the title and Kane's mask locks and drag him to backstage and put Kane in his car and drove somewhere. Kane look up and saw an evil smile on Finn's face. Kane felt his world going black as Finn whisper, "We're going have so much fun."  
________________________________________________________________  
Kane look around as he regain consciousness, then Kane had notice Finn, he charged at the younger man. Then, a slew of tentacles grabbing him by his wrist and ankles and torn him out of his wrestling gear, singlet and boots, leaving his mask untouched and naked, then he felt tentacles tracing his body, he felt one of the tentacles enter his ass, sending him to a mess of pleasure. "Did you want give up now?" Finn whisper to Kane, while Kane gasp in pleasure as he felt like 5 tentacles enter his body, it's like something rubbing inside of him, Kane mumbled, "Oh fuck, I'm burning up, I'm on fire." Kane felt more enter his body sweating hard, yet he was locked up in a basement of a funeral parlor until Mark set the place on fire and Kane had been many mental institution, but never he felt pleasure in his life, then he felt something filling his body and Kane looked down as his stomach filling up as he groaned out, "No, no no.....", it take 2 hours of pleasure until Kane came, cum splattered on his stomach and the tentacles put him down on the concrete, Kane felt his body deflating as gallons of come spilled on the ground. Finn smirked at Kane's sweating and dripping body as he got dressed, whispering, "My little toy." and left Kane who is a shivering mess.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Kane struggled to get up as Finn Balor was gone, legs weak from the tentacles holding him and pleasure, then he saw Daniel Bryan running toward him, Daniel helped Kane up, Daniel knew Kane can't drive due to being weak so Daniel had to drive him to the hotel, unaware of what his friend and former tag team partner had become.


	5. Kane/Daniel Bryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a victory, Daniel decided to surprise Kane by dressing up as a member of Ministry of Darkness and sucking his dick.

Kane walk down the hall with his tag team partner yelling, "I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Kane growled, "You mean WE are Tag Team Champions." Daniel then sigh in defeat, "Fine." as Daniel left, Kane look at his buddy who had already left, Kane sigh, he and Daniel are different, Kane is The Devil's Favorite Demon while Daniel or Goatface that Daniel hated because he is not a goat, just because he has beard but he had no horns, doesn't eat grass and he's doesn't walk on fours, even though Goat scream like people, Kane sigh and walk away from Daniel to calm down until Kofi, Xavier and Big E know as The New Day appear as they chant, "Ohhhhh Kane, don't be sour, clap your hands and feel The POWERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!" and Kane growled, "What!?!?" then Kane pat Kofi's shoulder awkwardly, then Kane decide to talk to Daniel but had notice Daniel is gone, Kane think Daniel went to the hotel already, Kane thought to himself, "He went to the hotel already." Kane got his stuff and his bag, change in sweatpants and a hoodie and drove back his hotel, once he get his keycard to his hotel room, he got to the elevator and when he reach the floor and got to his hotel room, his expression was shock, he thought at first the lights were out but the drapes and sheets were black and Daniel is no where to be found, maybe eating somewhere like a restaurant, Kane ended up taking off of boots, Kane crashed in bed, snoring away like mad. 

\----------------------------------------------10 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------  
Kane woke up, nose itchy as hell,he tried to move his hands but notice his hand were cuffed to the bedframe and saw Daniel dressed like his half-brother during the Ministry of Darkness era, his hair and beard look frizzy and stared at Kane seductive like Daniel is some kind of incubus than some guy living with a lumberjack father, Daniel grab Kane's sweatpants, Kane yell out, "He-" until Daniel was face to face with Kane's member, Kane gasp as Daniel stared at his erection, Kane let out a gasp when Daniel's tongue swipe his slit, Kane's back arch, his mismatched eyes staring at Bryan, "Ple-ase, s-su." Daniel look at Kane, "suck what?" "S-Suck me." Kane finished of what he tried to say, Daniel "Okay then, Glenn." as he wrapped his mouth around his friend's erected dick, Kane gasping and moaning, Daniel could hear it so he begin to pleasure Kane, Kane was drowning in a sea of pleasure, "Dan-oh Daniel, I going to-" then Kane hit his orgasm, cumming into Daniel's mouth hard, Kane's cum dripped down his face and beard, Daniel left Kane still cuffed to the bed to clean the orgasm off his face, Kane look at Daniel, "So-" Daniel replied, "I kind of got the idea." Kane laugh it off, "Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Incubus is a male sex demon.


	6. Kane/Finn Balor/Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seth walk on Finn fucking Kane, Seth get double fucked by Kane and Finn Balor.  
> Warning:  
> ●Threesome  
> ●Come Inflation  
> ●Double Penetration  
> ●Tentacles

Kane was busy in the shower stall as Seth enter the locker, the sound was shower running, Seth had notice Kane's singlet hanging out, right before he get out, then he notice the door is locked and heard a moan of pleasure, then he turned around and saw what the sound is coming from. Seth couldn't believe his eyes at the sight before him, Kane was naked and moaning like a slut as his body was touched and penetrated by Finn Balor's tentacles on the ground, Seth stared in shock before he say anything, Finn saw him first and carefully, he pulled his tentacles out of Kane who started whine from loss of contact but his mismatched eyes spotted Seth and sat up as Seth back away but Finn appeared behind him as his tentacles grab Seth's wrists and a third tentacle rubbed Seth's hardening erection causing the future of WWE to whimper in pleasure as Finn whisper in his ear, "We are about to have so much fun." as Kane unbuckled Seth's pants.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth wailed in pleasure and pain like he was being ripped in half, Kane was pounding into him and maybe 6 or 9 tentacles was touching and penetrating Seth similar to what he saw Kane had been before, Seth was about to open his mouth to scream when 5 tentacles enter his and Finn joined with Kane, Seth let out a muffled moan as more pleasure built up, Seth had to close his eyes as this was way too much but he open them, he saw his belly swelling, Seth whimpered and he tried to say something but he let out a scream of pleasure as he arched his back, Kane and Finn grunted as the two came inside Seth, Kane pulled out Seth first then finally Finn pulled out last, leaving Seth on the tile, who is sweating and dripping with salvia.


	7. Kane/Morrigan Aesland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Crossover time!
> 
>  
> 
> Extremely Warning:  
> ●Demon and Succubus Sex  
> ●Dying by Sex.  
> ● Impregnation  
> 

Kane scanned area of the village, there is no men in sight, then the ruler thought to himself why, until one man was spotted, Kane was about to kill him until he notice that he was stumbling and looking weak as hell until he felled down dead, well this was easy for him, he command, "Find any women, food or gold you can find, but don't sell them as sex slaves yet." which cause a groan from his soldiers out of sexual frustration and Kane yelled out, "We need to know what happen to the men." as Kane knows the only males are boys who hadn't start puberty yet so it would be easy for him to get more soldiers. Kane watched as his soldiers captured the women, raid stores and steal anything they can get hands on. Kane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask with 6000 spams why Kane don't die, he is a demon.


	8. Kane/Chris Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane doesn't understand sex so Chris help him. Back when Kane had his old mask and Jericho had long hair.

Kane was walking into the male's locker room, he open the door, he let out a sigh of relief as he remove his wrestling gear and his mask, sweat shimmered his pale skin and enter the shower, the water sprayed from the shower head, Kane is unware of Chris. Chris open the door of the locker room, the only sound was water spraying echo, Chris saw Kane's clothes and mask, Chris gasp at the sight of Kane's face, there is burn marks on Kane's face and arm, Chris took a breath and say, "Kane." Kane look and saw Chris and right before he cover his face, Chris's hand grab his wrist and whisper, "Kane, I'm not going to hurt you or harm you." Kane look at Chris, shocked before he say anything, Chris sat down on the tile floor and grabbed Kane's hard member, Kane reacted with shock but it turn into pleasure as Chris begin to rub it in his hands, Kane gasp in pleasure, Chris look up at Kane, "See." Kane let out a moan as Chris's mouth wrapped around his cock, Kane's mind surrender to complete pleasure as Kane was thrusting into Chris's mouth, Kane moaned and gasp in pleasure until Kane let out a gaspy respond, "C-hri" as he orgasm in Chris's mouth, cum and drool drip from Chris's mouth. Then there was a loud knock from the door, Shane's voice yelled, "HEY, WHY THE DOOR LOCKED!" Kane looked up, Chris wiped his mouth and even use a towel paper as Kane washed up, before Shane opened the door, Chris walk to door and unlocked it as Shane open the door, Kane let out a yelp and Shane gasp, "KANE!" Kane saw Shane and covered his burned face, Shane slowly walk backwards, Shane let a little, "Oops." and close the door, Chris smiled.


	9. Kane/Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean punished Kane for putting in a match.  
> Based on The Headlock Master

Kane watch the TV as Dean Ambrose defeated Luke Harper, the man frowned a little, Kane put down his mug and walked off, leaving Stephanie confused and a little upset.

Dean didn't how Kane forced him in a match as a punishment, Dean was busy eating a sandwich, Kane walked in, Dean notice him and Dean charged toward Kane when Kane was about say something and put Kane in a headlock, Kane struggled and gasped for air and Dean let go of him and started to beat him. Kane struggled as he gasped out, "Red." and just like it, Dean stop for a moment, Kane's face was bloody, Dean smirked, "It's such a shocker that karma can be a bitch." Kane shivered, face was bloody from the beat down, Dean smiled like some lunatic, Kane ask, "What you want?" Dean demand, "Take off your pants." Kane blushed hard but obliged, Dean grinned grew like a psychopath as he approach Kane, putting him in an another headlock but this time, Dean grabbed Kane's cock and begin to stroke it, Kane was now moaning with Dean whispers, "You like it, Kane?" Kane was withering under Dean's touch. Dean felt his own penis hardening, Dean got a creative punishment for Kane, he let go of Kane, who stumbled forward, pre-come was dripping down, Dean grabbed a bottle of water and commanded, "Get on your knees." Kane obeyed, getting on his knees, Dean unzipped his fly, exposing his dripping and hard penis, Kane stared right at it, Dean ask, "You in?" and the reply was Kane wrapping his lips around his dick, Dean grinned like lunatic but the grin turn wider as he started thrusting in Kane's mouth, Kane began to suck and lick faster, moaning around Dean's dick, Dean spoke, "Touch yourself." Kane look confused but begin to touch his harden penis and he was his mind to pleasure, sweat and tears mixed with his blood, Kane's eyes watered up as his patterns became sloppy until Dean let out a groan and finally came in Kane's mouth, his movement with his hand around his penis become more sloppy, Dean watched the live porn before him, Kane wailed as an orgasm came, his seed cover his hand, Kane mutter, "Thanks." Dean smirked, "It's your punishment."


	10. Brock Lesnar/Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane had very serious problems with pleasure and Brock Lesnar.

Kane watch as The Next Big Thing played as Seth Rollins' opponent, in Kane was shocked he knows Seth had fucked up and yes Brock attacked Seth, J & J Security, Kane fled as Brock had that grin, Kane ran as he felt a shiver down his spine. God Damn it, Kane knows The Authority had a lot of enemies with Brock being one of them, Brock smirked, "Is Little Kane hiding from me?" Kane ran to a broom closet, locking it so Brock won't open it, Kane waited for hours until Brock was not there, Kane felt his heat in his slacks, Kane slammed his legs together


	11. John Cena/Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Extreme Rules, Kane protected John from an enraged Brock.

John ran, his arm hurt like complete hell, one, he beat Brock Lesnar and now Brock is hunting him like a predator to a prey, then John turn around then he saw Brock Lesnar marching towards him, John covered his face until there was a loud smack, sound similar to a chair against Brock's face and John heard Heyman screaming, John turn around and saw Kane, in the Big Red Monster's hands was a folding chair, Brock's face was bloody from the whack, John thought to himself, "Was Kane going to hurt me?" Then Kane did something out of his character, Kane helped John up his legs, John was even more confused, then Kane muttered, "Hope your arm gets better soon." Then Kane left John, who looks very confused, yes, Kane is capable of feeling hatred and anger, never such helpfulness. So John went to the locker, pack his stuff and decide when Kane was peeping his head in the door, John was confused why Kane is like that. Then after a moment of silence, the Big Red Machine spoke, "You pack everything?" Freaked out, John hold up the stuff he got packed up, Kane smirked, "Good." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John's hand balled into fist as Kane thrust into him, Kane's erection was pounding into John, it hurt a little for John but it turn into extreme pleasure as Kane stroke John's already hard erection, John moaned in pleasure until Kane was cumming into John, John felt his orgasm coming, "Oh g.....god....." as he came hard, then after 20 seconds, Kane pull out of John, cum was dripping out of John's hole and leaked on the ground, John breathed heavily as Kane smirked.


	12. Kane/Daniel Bryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane had been suffering from something so Daniel tried to help it.  
> Warning:  
> ●Somnophilia

Daniel walked in the locker room, phone in his hand, the locker room was dark and quiet, then Daniel felt someone grab him, Daniel struggled to break free and fight back until he heard Kane commanding, "Get your stuff." Daniel ended up getting his stuff, Kane growled, "Get in the car." Daniel walked out and enter Kane's car through the passenger seat as he and Kane drove up to a hotel, there is 15 cars in the parking but none of them were belong to any of the wrestlers. After checking out and going to the hotel room, Daniel had notice earlier that the god damn air conditioner wasn't working right so the two ended up sleeping.Daniel struggled as he threw off the covers and the blankets off the bed, he was sweating as hell because this hotel air conditioner is acting like crazy and Kane had to drag him in this hotel, no body, not even The New Day or Shane want to sleep in a hotel but Kane look likes he didn't mind, the he bearded man yelled, "THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!" as Daniel open a window to get fresh air but Daniel heard a moan, it's from Kane, Daniel look around and saw Kane twitching and moaning, tongue lolled out, toes curled and back arched, but this moan is different, Kane had moan in pain but this moan is different however, it's pleasure, Daniel had noticed it and he was confused, Daniel had notice was it something or the air conditioner causing it, Daniel slowly got up and notice Kane was twitching, Daniel wonder if the air conditioner acting crazy or the thought of Lita or any women he had a relationship was causing Kane having a wet dream, Daniel took a deep breath and touch Kane's thigh with his hand, a moan of pleasure pop out of Kane's mouth, Daniel slowly and quietly pulled down Kane's sweatpants, Kane's cock was very erected and dripping with pre-cum, Daniel never know Kane would go commando to bed, Daniel took a breath and wrapped his lips around Kane's throbbing cock and begin to suck it, saliva dripped from his mouth on to his tag team partner's throbbing cock as he lick and suck on it, Daniel begin to bob up and down faster when Kane was begin to twitching again, Daniel begin to suck and lick faster, more saliva dripped down from Daniel's mouth until Kane came into Daniel's mouth, filling his mouth, Daniel got off the bed and enter the bathroom to wash his mouth out right before Kane could even wake up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kane woke up, he felt the air hitting his legs and rubbed his head,he had a weird dream about either AJ or Lita then he notice signs of an orgasm on his legs, Kane's face turned red, "Did I suffered a wet dream." Daniel replied, "Yep." from the bathroom and Kane mumbled, "They need to fix the air conditioner." and Daniel yelled out, "Yeah!" as Kane looked away, if Undertaker knows about this, his ass would be red.


	13. Goldust/Undertaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldust want to test how long Undertaker can handle it

Undertaker was stretching his limbs after a hard and exhausting match and a hard workout with Kane, the first thing to do is enter the shower, Taker had began to remove his clothes, sweat was shinning his cold pale skin, Undertaker took a deep breath, enter the shower cubicle and he turned on the shower head, the warm water sprayed at his body as his joints popped


	14. Kane/Finn Balor and Kane/Hardy Bros

"Come here now!" Finn's cold voice commanded Kane to meet him, then Jeff and Matt are disappointed that Kane left, even worse was Matt was too pissed off about Kane, Matt and Kane had many feuds, Matt and Jeff waited but Matt heard a moan from somewhere, Jeff and Matt open the door and they gasp at a lewd scene in front of them, Kane was naked, tentacles entering his ass and mouth which is dripping from his mouth and was withering, Matt ran to his former enemy and slashed at the tentacles and Jeff was pulling them out of Kane who begin to whine from loss of contact and the tentacles, Matt and Jeff went to comfort him when Kane struggled to remove Jeff's pants so Jeff decide to take them off and Kane shoved Jeff's cock into his mouth, Jeff gasp in shock but Matt was confused by how Kane is acting a slut, Kane mumbled, "Matt, please take my ass." Matt felt the urge, making Kane's wish a reality, he begin to thrust into Kane's ass, Kane whimpered but it was muffled by Jeff's cock in his mouth, Matt had an advantage, whispering in Kane's ear, "I know you are a little slut, begging and whimpering, pretending to be some big insane man and force Lita to marry you." Kane moaned around Jeff's cock, it's was two hours until the Hardy Boys came inside Kane, Jeff came first in Kane's mouth and finally Matt came into Kane's ass, Jeff panted as he rubbed Kane's head, Matt turned Kane on his back, Matt wrapped his hand around Kane's penis as Matt begin to stroke, Kane gasped in pleasure, his hand traveled down to joined his enemy's hand, Jeff stroking Kane's sweating arm as Kane moaned out, "M-Ma-att pl-plea-please!" as he came in Matt's fist, come spraying his stomach and chest. Jeff helped Kane up like a parent picking up a toddler or a child, Kane shivered and gasp as come dripped out of his asshole. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kane shivered as Finn traced his pale skin, the Devil's Favorite Demon let out moan as Finn begin to thrust his dick into Kane's hole, The Demon King smirked, Kane was nothing but a sweating and moaning mess to Finn, the Demon King picked up speed, Kane gasps and moaned until finally Finn came into Kane's hole, Kane screamed and howled as Finn begin to thrust harder, Kane felt a sweet heat coiling, tracing his hand to his cock, pumping himself as Finn fucked his ass, closing his eyes, orgasm came as hot spunk covered his stomach and Finn came in Kane's hole. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kane snuggled with Jeff and Matt, Jeff was confused how Kane was naked in the first place, Jeff look at Matt who shrugged, then Jeff mutter, "Brother, keep an eye on Kane. I will find Finn and kicked his ass." Matt cringed, keeping an eye on his enemy!?!?!? But he obliged, when Jeff left, Matt look at Kane who is fast asleep, snoring. Then Kane scoot to be near Matt and slept against Matt's shoulder, drool dripping from his mouth.


	15. Kane/Lita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane is bored and suffered a wet dream again. And find Lita.

Kane twitched in his hotel room, it's wasn't that he was psychological scarred by a fire that his parents away by his older half-brother The Undertaker from Paul Bearer's previous relationship but he was suffering a wet dream, Kane threw the covers off, back arched as his hard-on was visible through his sweatpants, he groaned out, "L-Lita." imagining his ex-wife here, riding his dick like a horse. Kane pulled off his sweatpants, dick exposed, he moaned out, "Li-Lita!" Kane stroke his erected dick, placing his head against the pillow, Kane gritted his teeth until he came, Kane look down.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Kane walk to a hotel room, slowly he open it and find Lita, fast asleep, he enter the room, Lita was too asleep as Kane begin to stroke her face as he groaned out as stroking his hard erection, the wet dream was coming, tongue sticking out until Lita woke up, Kane didn't notice until he heard, "Who's there." from Lita, the woman saw her ex-husband as she yelped in fear, Kane was stroking her cheek, Lita notice Kane's hand around his penis, Lita was shocked that her ex-husband was suffering a wet dream, Lita approach Kane, who open his eyes to see Lita near his dick,


	16. Seth Rollins/Team Cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> ●GangBang  
> inspired by this prompt https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=12055#cmt12055

Seth panted heavily as he felt Sheamus and Cena's cocks enter his asshole with Eric Rowan's erection stuffed in his throat, the only thing Seth did is breathe through his nose, tears and sweat wet Seth's face and dripped on the ground, Team Authority had lost to Team Cena, Seth had to betray Roman and Dean so Seth can joined the Authority, Big Show just watch the show that's already in front of him, then Big Show stood up and left the room, Seth then felt


	17. John Cena/Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John had suffered memory loss from an attack but Kane helped him to recover, but Brock blamed Kane for kidnapping John however John ran away from Brock to reunited with Kane.

It was cold night, everyone else was in their homes, sleeping or watching Seinfeld reruns, expect for Kane who is a taking a stroll in the night, being psychological burned and being sent to many mental institution, Kane had a very hard time sleeping due to Kane being an insomniac, then Kane stopped and saw a man, face first on the ground, Kane ran to him, as he check on the man, he had notice that his name is John Cena due to his driver's license , theories ran in Kane's mind, the first theory is someone accidentally knocked him out, the second one is maybe he got drunk, the third theory might be a dare gone wrong real fast, Kane scoop up John Cena in his arms as the big man run back inside his home, putting the man down on the couch as Kane filled up a cup of water for John and waited for him to wake up until there was groan from John. Then finally, John woke up from his unconscious state as he heard someone saying, "Hey, wake up."


	18. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kane is left by himself, things get messy.

Kane was bored as hell, how long is this meeting with Triple H and Stephanie, he never complain to them why


	19. Kane/Daniel Bryan

Kane hummed quietly to himself as he rides the elevator, another match, another meeting and another situation which involves him either an enraged person or worse,


	20. Kane/Chris Jericho/Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kane was attacked by Lesnar, Chris and Dean cheered him up.

Kane was loaded on a stretcher, Lesnar had attacked him and broke his leg very hard, more harder than Seth had ever done,


	21. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane is in a situation while shopping with Triple H.  
> Warning:  
> ●Glory Holes

Kane whistles to himself as he enter a dressing room with Triple H waiting outside who is reading a magazine, everyone else is too busy so he got a suit and decide to put it on, he yelled out, "Hey Hunter, I'm going to try it on! So I'll be right back, okay." When he enter and locked the room, Kane had notice two holes on the wall, Kane thought it was some peeping tom until a half-hard dick appear, Kane yelped as stumbled backwards and slammed on his butt, the man who put his dick through the hole say, "Sorry if i scare you." Kane took some calming deep breaths, Kane had heard of a glory hole many times but never experience it in his life before, getting on his both hands and knees, he wrapped his lips around the man's harden and wet dick, the man let out a moan which is vibrated by the wall, Kane smirked and continued it until the man finally came in Kane's mouth, Kane pulled his mouth from the man's soften penis with a wet pop and he sucked the other dick from the other hole, salvia and cum stained his face as the other man finally orgasm in Kane's mouth, the taste of cum didn't Kane's mouth as he continued licking and sucking until it finally stop, Kane wiped his mouth from the cum as the dick disappear from the hole. Kane grab a towel to wipe the excess off of him. Grabbing his suit and going to the cashier.   
\-------------------------------

Triple H waited for Kane to come out, until 17 minutes Kane came out of the dressing room, suit in a shopping bag in his arms, Kane replied, "Finished." Triple H was confused, "Already." then sighs, "Okay, then. Let's get in the car and drive to the hotel." After the drive to the hotel, Kane stretched his arms from hours of not stretching them.


	22. Seth Rollins/Cesaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Changed Nature by BWolf_20, Seth Rollins is an Alpha that turned into an omega and Cesaro decide to help him.

Seth moaned and panted heavily, his body was very slicked, he transformed into an omega by a freak accident, now Seth had to deal with what feels to be an omega, grabbing his phone, Seth look down and notice that voice, "Hey Seth, what's wrong?" Seth tried to say something but it was a moan instead. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth stood in front of Cesaro, naked and Cesaro was shocked about what just happened, an alpha never turn into an omega because it's impossible unless it's some kind of freak accident that cause this mess. Seth got more pissed, "Ce-" as Cesaro tackled him to the bed, kissing him hard as


	23. Kane/Original Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane saved a young woman from a cult and he make her his.

Jillian woke up with an itching nose well she tried to scratch it but she was notice both of hands were bounded and so are her legs, there is a group of cloaked people surrounding her in a circle, Jillian was about to scream when the lights turns a red color as a figure, who appear to be a man wearing a red mask with dark brown locks that are the part of the mask


	24. Kane/Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth decide to punish Kane after one match with the help of J and J Security.

Seth dragged Kane by his hand to a broom closet, Kane stared at Seth with such hatred as Seth was grinning like an asshole he was, then Jamie and Joey followed behind Kane


	25. Kane/Finn Balor Kane/Daniel Bryan

Kane twitched as the tentacles rubbed and enter him through his ass and mouth, he was moaning even though muffled by the tentacles


	26. Kane/Matt Hardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt had kidnapped Kane to plan something worse than deleting him.

Matt Hardy waited until his brother, Jeff left, once the door closed. Matt got up and open the door of dimly lighted room of a basement where his captured prey was there, chained suspended to the ceiling and gagged with a bit gag, Matt's laugh echoed in the dimly room, his prey growled as he stared at Matt, Kane was now pissed off, that the man had kidnapped him, Kane yelled out but it was muffled so Matt had to removed it, Kane's mouth was dripping with saliva as he yelled, "My brother will find you and will kick your ass, you maniac." and Matt pulled out a fish out of a bucket and slapped Kane with it, Kane was now coughing due to the smell that traveled to his nose, Matt smirked, "Oh, I guess I will find away to get Undertaker out of darkness." and Kane growled, "If you do get him out, he will kick your ass." but Matt left Kane in the darkness but came back with a box of something in it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kane was squirming as he was stripping naked and hogtied, Matt tested if the ropes won't harm Kane as he left Kane and come back with an eyedropper and pair of sterile gloves. Matt gloved himself behind Kane, who shivered


	27. Kane/Seth Rollins/Randy Orton

Kane and Randy Orton was now pissed off, the reason is Seth Rollins being a complete asshole and acting like a spoiled child.


	28. Kane/Daniel Bryan

Daniel walked in the hall with Kane beside him as the two enter the ring as announcer


	29. Kane/Finn Balor ( bottom Finn)

The sound of panting filled the empty locker room, Finn had sign a contract with Kane and now Finn was naked, mouth around Kane's clothed erection as Kane watch, bottle in hand


	30. Kane/GangBang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Brother Incest  
> Non Con  
> Bloody Sex (covered in blood while having sex)  
> and a ton of gangbangs.
> 
> First: Ministry of Darkness  
> Second: Brood  
> Third: Shield  
> Fourth: Wyatt Family

Ministry of Darkness:  
Kane knows what his older half-brother, Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness were doing something that would possibly break Vince's mind until he cried in a random corner and comforted by his daughter, however in a one match which leads to where Kane gets send to a mental hospital, one of the members of Ministry of Darkness attack Kane and Vince until many cloaked people attacked the staff of the mental hospital out of nowhere which cause Kane to loses consciousness but he was not put in straitjacket and sent to a mental hospital. Then Kane woke up, everything is pure dark other than a few candles as Kane saw his half-Brother, Undertaker with Bradshaw and Faarooq behind him but no sign of Viscera or Paul Bearer anywhere, Kane tried to struggled but he had notice that his mask is missing, he was naked and his arms were chained up so he won't covered his face, Kane felt scared due to him being naked and unmasked in front of Undertaker, his own half-brother and Kane yelled out, "M-Mark, w-why I'm naked?" as Undertaker approach his younger half-brother and stroked his burn scarred face, tracing the horrible mangled scars with webs of skin left from the fire, yet it so gentle that Kane shudder under his half-brother grasp


	31. Kane/Seth Rollins

Kane walk down the stairs and open the door as he enter a room where Seth Rollins was bound to a wheel chair, begging, "F-F-Feed m-m-me." Kane say, "Say it." then Seth yell out, "Kane, JUST FEED ME ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!" and Kane smirked, Triple H had made a mistake of having Kane taking Seth to cabin in middle of nowhere, then Kane drugged Seth, tied him up in a wheel chair and left him in a basement for three days until Seth was mind broken and dependent on Kane for food, Kane walked up and come back with a plate with food, causing Seth to drool at the smell of the food he never got to taste any food in three days, then Kane brought the utensil to Seth's mouth, causing Seth to devour the food on it


	32. Kane/Chris Jericho

Kane was too busy with paperwork when a loud crash interrupted him as Chris Jericho came in running like hell


	33. Kane/Daniel Bryan

Daniel waited hours for Kane's return from work


	34. Kane/Broly

In a quiet field on Earth, a space pod open up as a man emerge from it,


	35. Kane/Matt Hardy

Matt groaned with complete boredom as Jeff left him with Kane who is already sleep after Matt and Jeff just fucked Kane, now Jeff is going to find Finn Balor to kick his ass for possibly fucked Kane in the first place with Matt now bored and pissed off


	36. Kane/Morrigan Aesland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Bender Time
> 
> Morrigan=

A woman was walking down the street at night by herself, this is bad news for her


	37. Seth Rollins/Sting

Seth was pissed off because of one. Sting destroyed his beautiful statue with a trash truck, two. help Randy Orton


	38. Kane/Finn Balor

Kane was busy with paperwork and which wrestler to fight who when all of suddenly, Finn Balor or Demon King walked in, commanding, "Come here." Kane suddenly followed Finn


	39. Steve Austin/Undertaker

In the darkness, a man struggled with his chains, Steve Austin was enraged


	40. Kane/Daniel Bryan

Kane walked out of the ring, humming to himself


	41. John Cena/Kane (Halloween)

Ever since Kane was a child, he loved Halloween and even as an adult, he still loves it but when he got a job as an officer, work and Halloween don't mix well


	42. Jeff Hardy/Finn Balor

Finn Balor walked down the streets, quietly humming


	43. Triple H/Kane Kane/Hurricane

Kane had find Hurricane's kink by accident


	44. Kane/Daniel Bryan

Kane limped into the locker room, exhausted and sore from the match and workouts


	45. Kane/GangBang part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Gangbangs I added

As Kane muffled through the hard erection in his mouth


	46. Kane/Goldust/UnderTaker

Kane open the door of the boiler room and saw something he couldn't believe his eyes


End file.
